Elva
by Ood Sigma
Summary: The Doctor gets teleported out of the TARDIS, and arrives in some strange world called Elva, where they have only ever heard of humans in a warning. A warning of the destruction of their planet. He gets some new temporary companions - three children, and a Pegasus called Gallifrey. He gets to see Earth before it was Earth, save the world, and witness the creation of Gallifrey.
1. Chapter 1

**so this was an idea i had when i was bored and drawing pegasi. I hope you like it and please tell me what you think.**

"Where am I?" He wondered aloud.

One minute he had been inside the TARDIS, the next he was here. Where ever here was. He heard the sound of wings, like birds wings, but much louder. He looked up.

"What the hell!"

Pegasi

Winged horses. He had heard myths of him. They were fairy tale creatures. Things that princesses rode about on in children's stories.

Stories that even children didn't believe in.

But what were they doing here? The pegasi turned in flight and started to fly towards out their wings and gliding down to land. There were three of them and on their backs were, well. Children.

The first on to land was a pretty, sleek, golden colour. On its back was a boy.

"who in Gaia's name are you?" The boy on the golden Pegasus snapped.

"Where am I, who are you, and what am I doing here?"

"Well, I just asked who you were, so how am I supposed to know why you are here?"

"Hmm, fair point, I suppose." He replied.

"Excuse me sir, sorry sir, I don't mean to annoy you sir, but you are in Elva, west division sir. I am Alokia, that is Ben, and that is Ember sir!" The small girl with the shoulder length brown hair and the slightly slanted eyes. The one on the tiny grey Pegasus stammered.

"Umm ok." He replied. "Thanks."

"Your welcome sir."

He held his hand up.

"Enough with the sirs, ok."

"Yes, ok, very well sir."

He looked at her.

"Sorry sir."

He sighed

"And this Elva, where abouts is it from Earth?" The doctor asked.

"Earth?"

"Yes, you know, Earth, big blue and green thing."

"Earth?"

"You haven't heard of Earth? How can you not have heard of Earth? The plant of the wonderful humans!"

"Oh! The planet of the humans!"

"You've heard of it?" He asked sounding hopeful.

"Humans, those Earthlings?"

"Yes them!

"Humans, don't be ridiculous, they can't really exist!"

"What?" The doctor asked, sounding confused.

"Everyone knows the stories about the humans. they are just a myth!"

"A myth? What kind of myth?"

"A warning. A warning from the great prophet, a warning of what's to come next!" Ember finished.

"A warning, a great prophet, what a load of nonsense. How can the coming of the humans be a warning?" The Doctor asked.

"They say, that we will all die, and the humans will come and take over." Ben answered.

"What a load of poosh!"

"No, it is true sir!" Alokia persisted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

"But it is!"

"Ok. one thing I don't get though, if the humans are yet to come, how do you know of Earth?" The Doctor asked.

"For the prophet says, that when humans die, their planet Earth shall fall." The boy, Ben replied.

"Ok, what exactly is the prophecy of the great prophet?"

"Well, it is..."

There was a sound from above, a sound from high up in the tree's, a faint rustling. It was the only warning they had. Ben ran, vaulting onto his palomino Pegasus with ease. Ember followed suit. But the other one, Alokia stumbled, grabbing onto the mane of Pegasus for support. Ember and Ben took off, their pegasi leaping up into the air. Alokia struggled. She seemed unable to mount her steed. Two objects began to fall from the tree-tops. Two men. Alokia threw herself onto the Pegasus, but unbalancing it in the process of doing so. The Doctor saw what would happen. A bunch of images playing like a very bad stop motion animation.

But he was Powerless to stop it.

**review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Pegasus leapt into the air, but he was unbalanced and could not take off properly. One of the figured that had dropped from the trees landed with inhuman agility. He drew a bow and nocked an arrow. He fired and it flew towards the Pegasus and embedded itself in the Pegasus's wing.

The Pegasus tumbled.

Alokia Fell.

She toppled right over the animal's wing and twisted in the air and slammed into the ground with a loud thump. She was unconscious, maybe even dead. Her Pegasus reared up and flew off, soaring with amazing speed, for something with an arrow in it's wing.

The Doctor was forced to stay hidden, the tree's were the only things that were keeping him from dying with an arrow in his hearts.

There was sign of the other two, Ben and Ember, they had taken off on their pegasi and just left her. He turned to look at Alokia's captors.

"Who is she? Do you recognise her?" The slightly asked.

"Yes, I do, she looks like the orphan, what's her name, Aloki or something like that?"

"Oh yes, her, Alokia Everglade, the only orphan on the whole planet of Elva!"

So Elva was a planet and that girl was an orphan, the only orphan.

"Stupid child, why would anyone be stupid enough to walk into this forest, the one that is forbidden."

"Yeah I know right, no wonder no one wanted her, pah, I mean fancy no knowing your own family."

So she hadn't even known who they were, that made him feel sad.

"Lets go, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

The Doctor watched as they seized Alokia, tied her wrists and ankles. Then hoisted her up over their shoulders, and walked off.

He stood there, just looking up at the tree tops, wondering not for the first time where he was.

**_Yay, chapter two done, sorry that it is so short. The christmas special was awesome, though i wasn't too keen on Clara, i thought she was a bit of a cross between River Song and Mary Poppins, but, yeah awesome ending to awesome episode, i look forward to the rest of the series. _**

**_Ood Sigma out._**


End file.
